Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Team of Travelers
by TheBassetHound
Summary: This story follows a Cyndaquil and a Pikachu as they search for adventure throughout the Pokemon Island (because I'm too lazy to come up with an original name). My first story .
1. Chapter 1

[Hello eeveerybody! This is my first story, and I need help improving. Please review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks for coming over here, enjoy the story! By the way, *...* is thought. To lazy to use italics ^.^]

I lie in my bed, my warm, comfortable bed as I listen to music. No one else was in here with me, just me and my tunes. My day was uneventful, just like every other day in my life. Everyone ignored me, which I'm fine with. It would be nice to have a friend, though... Someone to play with, someone to share interests with, someone to laugh with... I smile as my music drops into a chorus of noise. *I'm getting sleepy...* I suddenly think. I turn off my light and my music. I lie down and pull the covers over me. Soon I am asleep, free to go anywhere.

*Where... Where am I?* I think as I open my eyes. Waves of colorful light fill my view. *Is this... A dream?*

A soft female voice speaks. "Hello. Welcome to The Portal to our world, the pokemon world. Before you may enter, I must ask you a few questions."

I look around. I seem to be floating in the middle of these lights... "Who's there?" I ask, scared, searching for the source of the voice.

"I am the gatekeeper. That is all I must reveal. Will you answer the questions truthfully?" She asks.

Assuming that this is a dream, I said, "Um... Yes..."

"Ok, here we go! If you found a million dollars, how much of it would you take?" The voice questions.

"Um... I'd probably leave it be... What if it's someone else's?" I reply. "I wouldn't want to steal anything from anyone..."

"Ok. Next one! Can you go on roller coasters?"

"Agh... Roller coasters? Never. They make me sick..." I never get to go to amusement parks anyway, so...

"Ok... When your crush asks you out, what do you do?"

"I... I don't have one..."

"Oh... Ok." The voice pauses for a few moments, as if evaluating my answers.

I start to wonder if this really is a dream. It seems so real... So vivid.

Suddenly, the voice starts up again. "You seem like... The timid type. You may find it hard to go to the washroom at night. You may also find it too frightening to go back to your class to pick up something you forgot. If you're ever walked down a dark street at night, you probably checked behind you a lot. But your timid nature is also your good point! Because those who know fear are the ones that know great courage. A timid person like you would best be suited as a Cyndaquil!"

A... Cyndaquil? A pokemon? What does that have to do with anything? Her description fits me perfectly!

The voice continues. "And now, you must go. Into the land of pokemon!"

All of a sudden, I start moving towards the lights. *What is... Happening?* I think, panicking, and fall again unconscious as I'm pulled through the light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey! Are... Are you ok? Wake up!" A worried voice coaxed me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes and sunlight comes streaming in. A yellow figure was standing over me. It looks... Like a Pikachu. But... No. They don't exist!

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" The figure exclaims, smiling.

As my eyes adjust, I can make out that this figure is in fact a Pikachu...

I sit up awkwardly. Something else isn't right...

"Hello! I found you passed out here. You are ok, aren't you?"

"Ugh... Yes, I guess so..." I'm surprised. Someone is actually being nice to me? "Thank you."

"What's your name?" The Pikachu asks.

"It's... Calvin," I reply.

"Calvin? Haha, cool. I'm Lectra, by the way. I'm glad you're ok..." She says.

This is the first time I have ever heard that in my life. 'I'm glad you're ok.' I manage a thank you through my clenched throat.

"Do... Do you know how you got here?" Lectra asks.

My smile slowly turns into a frown. "I don't know..."

Lectra frowns too. "Um... Where are you from?"

I try to think. Where... Where do I live? I can't remember... How could I forget that? "Um... I don't know..." I say lamely.

"That's kind of... Weird... How did you come to pass out here?" She looks at me inquisitively.

I vaguely remember the lights, the gatekeeper, those questions... I tell her about it.

"A portal?" Lectra's eyes sparkle. "Cool..."

I start to pay attention to how I felt extremely different... Smaller, somehow, than a normal human.

"I've never seen a Cyndaquil around here, in these forests... Did you perhaps get knocked out while traveling?" Lectra asks me.

"What?" I'm confused. "Are you talking about me? I'm not a Cyndaquil. I'm hum-" Realizing what is going on, I look down at myself... I yelp in surprise. What I see is amazing!

"What's wrong?" Lectra is scared by my cry.

"I... I'm a Cyndaquil..." I say incredulously.


End file.
